fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Batman/@comment-105.229.39.94-20180921090515
Batman and Superman go bowling Characters Batman Robin Alfred Pennyworth Superman Locations Gotham City The Batcave Bank Bowling Alley Minor characters Citizens of Gotham Police officers Minor antagonists Bank robbers Vehicles The Batmobile Quotes scene begins in the Batcave Robin: to Batman Hey, Batman. What are you doing? Batman: I am texting Superman. Robin: Okay. Alfred Pennyworth: Well, Master Bruce. I see. So where are you and Clark Kent going? Batman: It’s Wednesday! We are going bowling! Alfred and Robin: Right, bowling. Batman: Yes, of course! I’ll be back in a few minutes. knocks on the doors, Batman opens the doors Robin: Hey, Superman! Superman: Hey, Robin! And Batman! And Alfred! Batman: Hey, Clark! You ready to go bowling? Superman: Yes! Let’s go! Batman: Okay! two walk out the Batcave. Alfred Pennyworth: Have a good time, you two. Robin: Yeah, enjoy your outing, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent! is driving in his Batmobile to go bowling with Superman Radio: Live reports! There are bank robbers attacking the bank and are trying to steal money so they could become rich. Batman and Superman: unison What? check their watches Yeah, we’ve got time. Later the bank Batman: Hold it right there, bank robbers! Superman: We are here to stop you! Bank robbers: You want to stop us?! Come and get us! and Superman fight the bank robbers. Then the heroes have tied up the criminals and are handing them to the police. Citizens of Gotham: Way to go, Batman and Superman! Police officer 1: Thanks, Batman and Superman. You’ve done it again! Batman: You’re welcome! Superman: Now take those two thieves to jail. Police officer 1: Yes, Batman and Superman! cops take the criminals to jail Batman: fives Superman Good work, Superman. Now, let’s go bowling! Superman: Of course! Later Batman: driving Are we there yet? Superman: Not yet. Batman: Okay. the bowling alley Batman: Well, well. Here we are. We are at the bowling alley. Superman: We sure are. Now, let’s go. is sitting on the chair You go first, I’ll watch. Batman: Okay. the bowling ball and the ball hits the bowling pins Yes! It worked! I did it! Superman Your turn, Superman. Superman: Okay. up a bowling ball and rolls it and it hits the bowling pins Yes! I did it! Batman: Good job! Now let’s get cracking! minutes later Batman: the bowling trophy We won the bowling trophy! I can’t believe it! That was fun! Superman: I know, right? Let’s go! and Superman are going back to the Batcave Alfred Pennyworth: So, how was bowling, Master Bruce and Clark? Batman and Superman: It was fantastic! Robin: Did you two enjoy it? Batman: Yes, we sure did. Superman: It was awesome. his watch. You know, I need to go. away Batman: Okay, bye Superman. Alfred, and Robin are having dinner Robin: So, you liked bowling, didn’t you, Mr. Wayne? Batman: Yes! I did! Robin: I want to go bowling, too. Batman: Maybe next week. Robin: Okay. THE END! Plot The scene begins at the Batcave where Batman is texting Superman. Robin asks Batman what he is doing. And Batman tells Robin and Alfred that he is texting Superman to go bowling with him. Because it’s Wednesday. Later, Superman arrives at the Batcave. As Batman and Superman go out to bowling, Robin and Alfred tell him to them to have a good time at the bowling alley. Then before they could go bowling, they have to stop bank robbers from robbing the bank. And they did. Then Batman and Superman handed the criminals to the police. And the cops took the bank robbers to jail. After stopping a robbery, Batman and Superman have arrived to the bowling alley. Then Batman and Superman got strikes at the bowling alley and they won a bowling trophy! They were so excited. Then they headed back to the Batcave. Robin and Alfred asked Batman and Superman how bowling was. And they said it was fantastic. And Superman leaves. Later, Batman, Robin, and Alfred are having dinner. Robin says that he wants to go bowling, too. But Batman says “Next week.”. Then Robin says “Okay.”.